Love the Way You Lie
by kakkoii-me
Summary: Ex-Hyuuga member, Kanami Hyuuga, lives alone in a forest secluded from everything. But what happens when she finds Team Hebi and treats them from their grievious injuries? What happens when injuries take their time to not only heal but find love?


**Title- **Love the Way You Lie

**Author-** Kakkoii-me

**Disclaimer-** . . . . i dont own Naruto. . . . . i would of made billions if i have ~

**kakkoii-me speaking!** hello earthlings! i see you have found yourself into the first installment of 'Love the Way You Lie,' a love story that will be taking place in Naruto Shippuden... yes this is an OC story...if you don't like OC fics then give it a try and if you hate my writing (or just OC fics in general) then **** you! ^^ kidding! but please, if you don't like OC fics dont judge, and quietly leave... Anyway enjoy the Prologue! [the prologue is short, yesh so deal with it]

* * *

**Prologue **

[Kanami's P.O.V]

A sympathetic wind blew in my direction; my charcoal ragged hair that I had cut with a simple kunai –that exampled my so called hair cutting of a talent- covered the forever burnt part of my face. No matter how hard I tried, it was useless to hide it. I sighed. If he just wasn't so angry…so avengeful, these scars might just not be here.

Squatting near the thin silvery river, I rubbed my hands against my knees, my fingers smoothing out my hand-made indigo kimono. It was useless to cry; I knew that my wasted tears would do nothing. It couldn't bring him back. Him or his comrades. Even though he promised, how stupid did he think I am? I knew he wasn't going to come back.

"Trying to keep my hopes up with empty promises," I muttered angrily, throwing random pebbles in the stream.

[Sasuke's P.O.V.]

_**Ba-pump- Ba-pump- Ba-pump**_

A human heart can only beat so fast. I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks, and gasped out of exhaustion and relief. It was done. Finally, my goal, my dream – it was accomplished. Unconsciously, a smirk started to form on my face, and my hand gingerly touched my previously injured left eye. Suddenly I felt my mood darken, and I grunted in despair. I owed her big. Unknowingly she had helped me strive further to my goal, and truthfully, I think if I hadn't met her I might of not of….

"Sasuke-kun, where to now?" a red-headed girl asked, appearing behind me with no sound. The rain pelted down on us, and I stayed quiet thinking to myself. I had promised her. I promised her I would comeback.

I heard a shout of boredom and monotone grumble from behind me, probably from Suigetsu and Juugo.

"You know, we could go out on a date together now since you accomplished -"

I drowned out Karin's annoying talk my back now facing her. My thoughts ran back to Kanami, only focusing and thinking on her. I had won; I had proven myself that I was stronger yet…something felt off.

"Sasuke," I looked up to see a grumbling Suigetsu, looking as pissed as ever. I stared up at him uninterested as ever, signaling him to go on with his talk. "Are you done standing there? I want to go get some swords! There's nothing fun watching you fight with Karin commenting on every little move,-"

"I did not comment on every little move!" protested a blushing Karin. She pushed up her glasses that were falling off the bridge of her nose, her soaked up hair hugging her cheeks, and started to stutter "J-just sp-speculating over his c-choice of attack,"

Suigetsu snickered, and shook his head, "Why you stuttering so much then? Caught a cold?"

Karin puffed her cheeks in annoyance, and nicely flipped him off, making sure I wouldn't catch the deadly gesture. No matter how hard she tried, I could still see her doing it. I don't kow why she bothers herself to go the distance to hide it - for all i know, she could fuck Suigetsu and I wouldn't give a damn about it.

Inwardly I sighed, annoyed by their pestering talk. If I hadn't known them they would have all been dead by now.

"S-Sasuke-kun, you're wounds! They're opening up again!" exclaimed Karin, pointing out the seeping blood from my tunic. It really was no brainer, and I knew that I wasn't just injured exteriorly but also internally, probably having a few broken bones and fractures.

"Damn Sasuke, you should of thought of having a medic nin., when you made up this team," swore Suigetsu, probably just noticing how beat up I looked.

"Well S-Sasuke-kun can use my chakra," volunteered Karin, her eyes blazing with fire, knowing what came up with the opportunity. I grunted and shook my head. Yea thanks, but anything but that.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more discreet," muttered Juugo, coming over to me, his buff muscled arms taking a hold of my unconscious body.

It became quiet, and I stared up at the sky, the clouds knitted together into one big gray puffball, with water being squeezed out of it. It was obvious we had to run away from the bloody scene we were located at, even though its location was nowhere of importance. But it didn't matter, we still had to hide.

"Juugo," I spoke up. Juugo looked down, as he cradled my horribly injured body. I took my time, instantly wondering what would be the team's reaction if I ordered them to go back there. For sure Karin wouldn't be please. She never did get used to living out in the nature.

"Let's go back,"

"Go back…?" Only the sound of pelting rain and heavy breathing could be heard as Team Hebi stood silent as they all tried understanding what their captain had just said. Where would they want to go back? Back to Orochimaru's labatory? Suddenly, Karin gasped, her face slapped with shock.

"You don't mean..!"

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to make myself comfortable in Juugo's arm. If he was going to carry back there, he should at least know how to hold me better.

"Back to Kanami Hyuuga's house,"

* * *

**kakkoii-me shutting up- **like what you're reading? i hope so, i put alot of thought into this! soo anyway, drag your mouse to the 'Review' and REVIEW! if you dont...hmmphh fine be that way! Anyway, i just wanted to say that the prologue [and practically the whole story] was inspired by **Eminem's song 'Love the Way You Lie,' featuring Rihanna**, off his newly** Recovery Album**...Other than that, the prologue is short but the chapters are longer! Actually, chapter one is really how they met and whatnot (sort of like a flashback)...

REVIEWWWWWWWW! the more reviews i get the faster i update! (hey its equivalent exchange, what can i say ^^)

LOVE [!] kakkoii-me


End file.
